


How to Get a Divorce in England & Wales

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 下周一英冠升超附加赛决赛，德比郡 v 阿斯顿维拉法律相关内容都是真的，特兰相关内容不是真的但特兰是真的





	How to Get a Divorce in England & Wales

**前提条件：婚姻存续一年以上才可提交离婚申请**

所以，这段婚姻从什么时候开始生效呢？

 

他自作主张换了兰帕德的沙发？

兰帕德不打招呼订购了新床垫？

在更衣室讨论购物清单？

游行花车的角落里接吻？

夺冠庆典的颁奖台拥抱？

穆里尼奥上任，年轻的主教练接受了他们调整更衣室座位的提议，数字序列被彻底打乱，26号和8号坐在一起？

兰帕德认全自己的邻居？

自己认全兰帕德家人？

欧战客场的飞机上，已经睡醒的兰帕德依旧枕着他的肩膀？

联赛客场的大巴上，他随手摘下兰帕德一只耳机给自己戴上？

还是2001年某个早上，当年西汉姆联点头之交的男孩和他匆匆打了个招呼，走进切尔西训练基地的某间办公室？

 

 

**一、提交婚姻证明**

0405，0506，0910赛季英超冠军奖杯

0607，0809，0910，1112赛季足总杯冠军奖杯

0405，0607赛季联赛杯冠军奖杯

1112赛季欧冠冠军奖杯

1213赛季欧联冠军奖杯

 

 **婚姻证明是否真实有效：** 不然呢？难道英足总和欧足联都是假的吗？

 

 

**二、满足至少一项离婚理由**

**1**. **通奸**

兰帕德睡过很多人，他睡过很多人，他们字面意义地同时睡过很多人。

偶尔后半夜分别到家，身心疲惫却毫无困意，他们就躺在床上讨论上周的比赛以及昨晚的性。最终结论永远是一致的：其他球队比不上切尔西，其他炮友比不上你。

熬到早餐店开门的时间，总有一个人不小心睡着，另一个爬起来洗冷水澡，同时思考贝果还是牛角包。

 

**2\. 不当行为**

执教英冠球队却和苏超教练频繁短信交流经验

上轮赛后拒绝和自己打招呼

上上轮似乎也没打招呼

 

 **3**. **抛弃**

现在想签加里·卡希尔，上个冬窗签了阿什利·科尔，上个夏窗因为太贵不签约翰·特里

 

 **4**. **分居两年并双方同意离婚**

何止两年，当初26号旁边的座位空了整整三个赛季。

 

**5.** **分居五年无论双方同意与否**

如果从那个时候算起，刚好五年。

 

 

**三、提供子女抚养规划**

芒特小时候和自己那么亲近，现在怕是要和兰帕德走了

但亚伯拉罕必须要跟着自己

奥多伊和奇克是中前场，从职业发展角度看，忍痛割爱还是应该选兰帕德

詹姆斯不仅踢右后卫还可以踢中卫，最好自己能稍加指点

有的孩子早就长大了，已经能带着袖标独当一面，或者离开家去西班牙那种穷山恶水闯荡

 

 

**四、财产分割协议**

共用的高尔夫球具应该平分

负责养狗的人拥有玩具和狗粮

一起买的唱片和书可以让兰帕德先挑

能不能带走一颗他帽子戏法的队友签名足球留念

他从曼彻斯特带回来的东西一概不要

 

1：1大小奖杯复制品必须归自己！

 

 

“想什么呢？”

对面的主教练走过来，还是那身黑西装，白衬衣，扣子解开两颗，他为什么还不系上领带？等等，他是不是修了胸毛？

“助理教练的赛前工作就是在球员通道发呆吗？”

 

特里把目光从对方领口移动到对方眼睛，正要回答“思考离婚大事”，张口变成了，“无论结果如何，今晚都要喝一杯。”

 

“好啊，不许再点无糖可乐。”

 

 

 

所谓无糖可乐

 

教练说“一听无糖可乐，谢谢”的时候，四分之一的队员在花式嘲讽利兹联，四分之一的队员在撒酒疯，四分之一的队员已经醉到听不懂“可乐”这个词，剩下四分之一或许在十分钟之后能够理解发生了什么。

芒特挣扎着理解了一会，又灌了两口威士忌，视线模糊地看到有个陌生人凑到教练身边，在摸教练大腿和搞乱教练头发的同时解开了教练的扣子。

威尔逊抢过他的杯子一口气喝完，“哎，那个人是不是……”

芒特把塞给他一瓶啤酒，“不是，默西塞德小孩。”

END


End file.
